


College

by Paltita_Salvaje



Series: Aliens  y  estrellas: OiYama Week! 14/04 - 20/04 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Seijoh, Alternate Universe - College/University, BL, College, Drabble, Español, Karasuno, Love, Lovesong, M/M, OiYama Week, OiYama Week 2016, Oneshot, Romance, Seijoh - Freeform, Slice of Life, Yaoi, estrellas, oiyama, what if
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser  universitario apesta  y más  aún cuando  tu  novio  estudia en la preparatoria... un poco lejos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! NO me pertenece. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Dia 2: College.

El ser universitario nunca había sido tan difícil, el en Tokio y Tadashi mandando suspiros desde Miyagi.

Deseaba que Tadashi se graduara.

Necesitaba que Tadashi se graduara. Odiaba esos dos años de diferencia que ahora creaban ese agujero negro en su relación.

Las noches pasaban eternas, extrañándolo.

"¿Cómo está mi Chips Ahoy-Kun?"

"Extrañando a mi alien favorito"

Los casi 400 kilómetros que lo separaban pesaron durante el primer mes que no estuvo a su lado, la distancia era una gran barrera que no le permitía contemplar los ojos almendrados de Yamaguchi.

Oikawa despertaba en medio de la noche sabiendo que su constelación estaba un poco lejana, sentía que había un infinito de por medio, la distancia sabia mal, ni la almohada más suave podía sustituir el torso de Guchi y las estrellas no eran tan atrayentes como las pecas del susodicho.

Los textos eran demasiado en el primer mes, "¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué haces? " los primero días hablaban todo el tiempo por line, Oikawa se adaptaba a sus nuevos horarios. Lanzaba suspiros tratando de ver estrellas en el cielo, mientras se preguntaba que haría Tadashi en Miyagi.

"Te extraño tanto" .Le escribía a Yamaguchi.

Palabras de necesidad, necesidad de afecto, de piel y calor.

A veces se tocaban mientras se veían por la computadora, escucharlo y verlo (al menos por la pantalla) tranquilizaban el deseo de Oikawa, más de una vez acarició la pantalla cuando Guchi hacía ese gesto infantil sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

"Te amo tanto Tadashi" Escribía por mensaje, lo decía por teléfono y lo pensaba mientras se dormía.

La necesidad mutua dolía, laceraba su voluntad y su temple, quería protegerlo, mimarlo y satisfacerlo, siempre… siempre.

Mientras en Miyagi Tadashi lanzaba largos suspiros hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, esperando que su celular sonara, una notificación, un mensaje de texto, una llamada, para así sonreír por las ocurrencias de su tonto novio.

A Tadashi le urgía terminar la preparatoria.

Al segundo mes Oikawa lo esperaba a fuera de Karasuno con un ramo de rosas rojas. Tadashi lloró cuando lo vio

-Guchi, mi guchi – dijo el más alto cuando lo abrazaba por la cintura

-Patéticos – dijo Tsuki mientras caminaba a un lado.

Esa noche, la pasaron en la casa de Oikawa, hicieron el amor en silencio, despacito con la ventana abierta, estropearon las rosas cuando cayeron en el suelo de la habitación. Tadashi disfruto todas las caricias de Oikawa, se besaron y de nuevo Oikawa contó las pecas bajo la luz de la luna.

-Te salieron más pecas en mi ausencia- dijo besando la espalda. "Tal vez mi constelación necesita más estrellas".

Cuando regresó a Tokio el domingo por la noche, el cielo parecía más brillante. Se resignaría a pasar los siguientes dos años con la mitad de su corazón en Miyagi.

Nunca Oikawa Tooru había odiado tanto ser un universitario.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
